Adieu Deep Space Nine Deutsch
by calleigh-duquesne
Summary: Tora Ziyal verlässt Deep Space Nine nach GAraks Rückkehr aus dem Gamma-Quadranten.


Adieu Deep Space Nine  
  
Tora Ziyal stand im Aufenthaltsraum der USS Bradbury, die sie und 7 weitere junge Leute zur Erde brachte. Sie hatten alle ein Stipendium für ein Studium an einer Universität in der Föderation erhalten. Auf der Erde sollen sie erfahren wo sie studieren. Ziyal sah aus dem Fenster die immer kleiner werdende Raumstation Deep Space Nine, ihr bisheriges Zuhause. Sie nutzte den Moment der Stille und dachte über ihr bisheriges Leben nach ...  
  
Als Ziyal 2372 nach Deep Space Nine kam, nicht daran zu denken, dass sie die Station alleine verlässt. Sie war eine schüchterne, sehr freundliche junge Frau. Bei ihrer Herkunft hätte sie sich auch anders entwickeln können. Ihre Mutter war eine bajoranische Gefangene, während ihr Vater, Gul Dukat, ein hoher cardassianischer Offizier war. Während der Besatzungszeit war er der Präfekt von Bajor gewesen. Sie wuchs auf Terok Nor, einer Erzverarbeitungsanlage auf. Nach der Übernahme durch die Bajoraner wurde die Station Deep Space Nine umgenannt., Ziyal lebte zunächst 6 Jahre als Zwangsarbeiterin in einer Dilithiummine, die von den Breen betrieben wurde, bevor sie wieder nach Deep Space Nine zurückkehrte. Ihre Mutter starb beim Absturz der Ravinok, einem cardassiansichen Frachtschiff, das von Breen überfallen wurde und auf Dozaria zur Bruchlandung gezwungen wurde. 6 Jahre später wurde einem Schrotthändler ein Fragment verkauft, das von der Ravinok stammte. Major Kira Nerys und Gul Dukat trafen sich in den Badlands mit dem Händler und flogen darauf in das Dozaria-System. Kira hoffte einen alten Freund wieder zu finden. Der war aber beim Einsturz eines Minenschachtes ums Leben gekommen. So kam es, dass Major Kira, der erste Offizier der Raumstation Deep Space Nine, die Tochter des ehemaligen Präfekts, eines ihrer schlimmsten Feinde aus der Besatzungszeit und die anderen Gefangenen mit nach DS9 nahm. Ziyals Vater, Gul Dukat wagte es seine Tochter mit nach Cardassia zu nehmen , was für ihn eine gesellschaftliche Katastrophe war. Waisenkinder und Mischlinge haben in der cardassianischen Gesellschaft keine Bedeutung. Seine Affäre mit Tora Naprem hätte man ihm noch verziehen, aber dass er seine uneheliche Tochter mitbrachte, war nicht akzeptabel. Dukat verlor dadurch alles. Seine Frau hat ihn mit seinen anderen 7 Kindern verlassen und seine Familie wurde er verstoßen. Er verlor auch seine Arbeit als militärischer Berater des Detapa-Rates, der cardassianischen Zivilregierung. So wurde er Captain des Frachter Groumall, der Kira zu einer Konferenz auf einem Außenposten fliegen sollte. Die Bajoraner und die Cardassianer wollten über die Bedrohung durch die Klingonen sprechen. Die Klingonen überfielen jedoch den Außenposten und Kira war gezwungen Dukat zu helfen, dass Schiff der Klingonen zu entern. Kira nahm Ziyal dann mit nach DS9, weil sie meinte ein Leben als Rebellin sei nichts für das Mädchen. Ziyal sollte nicht die bitteren Erfahrungen machen, die sie selber gemacht hatte.  
  
Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass sie am Computer gesessen hatte und sich über ihre Zukunft Gedanken gemacht hatte? Sie dachte an den Moment in ihrem Quartier...  
  
„Persönliches Logbuch Tora Ziyal – Eintrag:  
  
"Morgen endet die Abgabefrist für die Bewerbungsunterlagen für ein Stipendium. Ich muss die Unterlagen heute noch rausschicken, damit sie rechtzeitig bei Admiral Bergan vom Daystrom-Institut sind. Er leitet die Kommission zur Vergabe der Stipendien. Ich habe aufgrund meiner Herkunft und meiner mangelhaften Bildung eine geringe Chance auf einen Studienplatz. Wenn ich einen bekomme, dann kann ich Deep Space Nine für Jahre verlassen und käme meinem Vater aus dem Blickfeld. Aber andererseits müsste ich Nerys und Garak verlassen. Das fällt mir schwer, obwohl ich durch meine Beziehung zu Garak Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Vater habe. Er hat Garak angegriffen und fast getötet, als wir zusammen Mittag aßen. Gut, dass Garak mich festgehalten hat, sonst hätte ich meinem Vater eine ordentliche Backpfeife verpasst. Angeschnauzt habe ich ihn sowieso. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so wütend erlebt. Nur gut, dass mein Vater nicht weiß, wie tief meine Beziehung zu Garak wirklich ist. Die beiden können sich nicht leiden. Das sollen sie aber nicht auf meine Kosten klären. Ich bin schließlich nicht die Ursache dafür, obwohl sich die Feindschaft der beiden dadurch noch verstärkt hat. Nerys ist nicht besonders davon angetan, dass ich mich wegen Garak mit meinem Vater überworfen habe. Sie hat es aber verstanden. Anfangs hatte sie damit auch Probleme, dass ich ausgerechnet mit Garak ausgehe, aber sie hat uns eine Chance gegeben. Er muss mich nur ordentlich behandeln. Um meinen Vater brauche ich mich erst mal nicht zu sorgen. Er will nichts mehr von mir wissen. Es ist zwar etwas schmerzhaft, dadurch habe ich aber neue Möglichkeiten, mein Leben selber zu gestalten." In Gedanken versunken schreckte Ziyal plötzlich auf. Der Türgong machte sich bemerkbar. "Herein", rief Ziyal neugierig auf den Besucher. " Guten Morgen, gut geschlafen", wurde sie von Major Kira begrüßt. "Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Ich habe nur etwas über meine momentane Situation nachgedacht", erwiderte Ziyal. "Dann hast du aber intensiv gedacht, denn du hast die Türklingel erst nach dem fünften Mal gehört. Und unsere Verabredung in einer Stunde hast du mit Sicherheit auch vergessen. Ich kenne dich doch. Seit dem Garak verschollen ist, verkriechst du dich in deinem Quartier. Dass kann so nicht weitergehen." Kira tadelte ihre Freundin ein wenig. "Ich koche uns was Leckeres, aber Lust habe ich eigentlich keine." "Ops an Kira!" Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax Stimme tönte aus dem Kommunikator. "Nerys, deine Freundin will was von dir. Ich glaube unser Essen fällt ins Wasser." Damit schob Ziyal die Bajoranerin in Richtung Tür. "Hier Kira, ich bin auf dem Weg." "Ist Miss Tora in Ihrer Nähe? Sie würde sich über die Rückkehr der Rubicon freuen", kam es aus dem Kommunikator. "Ich war gerade in ihrem Quartier", bestätige der Major. "Dann nimm sie mit zu Startrampe drei. Wir treffen uns dort. Dax Ende" "Ich bin ja auf Ziyals Gesicht gespannt, wenn sie auf einmal Garak vor sich sieht. Vielleicht ist sie dann nicht mehr so traurig." Nerys beschloss Ziyal zu überraschen. "Ziyal, komm bitte mit zu Startrampe drei. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." "Was hast du denn jetzt mit mir vor, Nerys." "Komm einfach mit." Kira nahm Ziyal am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Als sie an der Rampe ankamen, war Dax bereits da und hatte die Angekommenen begrüßt. Es waren Lieutenant Commander Worf, General Martok, Dr. Julian Bashir und Elim Garak. "Garak, schön das du wieder hier bist", rief Ziyal erfreut und lief auf ihn zu. "Ich wundere mich, dass du hier bist. Ich dachte, du wärst auf Cardassia. Ich freue mich sehr über deine Anwesenheit." Mit den Worten nahm Garak sie in die Arme. Die anderen standen nur verblüfft daneben. "Wer ist diese junge Frau", fragte General Martok, ein einäugiger Klingone. "Das ist Tora Ziyal. Sie ist mein Schützling", erklärte Kira. "Willkommen auf der Station." "Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass Ihr Schützling Garak vor allen Leuten so begrüßt. Ich habe sie immer für schüchtern gehalten. So täuscht man sich." Das kam wie nicht anders zu erwarten von der Trill Dax. Daraufhin ließ Garak Ziyal los. Ihr war es sichtlich peinlich. "Jadzia, das war sehr taktlos!", warf Dr. Bashir, der Chefarzt von Deep Space Nine ein. Worf, der zweite Klingone meinte, dass sich alle, außer Ziyal zu Captain Benjamin Sisko begeben sollten. "Du wirst den heutigen Abend mit Sicherheit mit Garak verbringen wollen. Daher fällt die Verabredung wohl endgültig aus", flüsterte Kira Ziyal zu und ließ sie sprachlos stehen.  
  
Persönliches Logbuch Tora Ziyal im Jahr 2373, Aufzeichnung starten:  
  
"Das war ein Tag. Nerys hätte mich fast erwischt, als ich meine Bewerbung abgeschickt habe. Später kam die Eingangsbestätigung vom Daystrom-Institut. Vielleicht bekomme ich einen Platz. Am schönsten ist es aber, dass Garak endlich wieder hier ist. Ich habe ihn so vermisst. Den heutigen Tag verbrachten wir gemeinsam. Unter anderem besuchten wir die cardassianische Sauna in der Holosuite von Quark. Die Sauna ist nur eine Illusion, aber sehr real. Auf der Station ist es nämlich für cardassianische Verhältnisse recht kalt. Ich mag es sehr warm. Danach waren wir noch Essen und haben dabei über alles Mögliche geplaudert, solange bis sich Dr. Bashir dazugesellt hat. Dann war es mit dem gemeinsamen Abend vorbei. Konnte er nicht ausgerechnet heute mit Chief O´Brien Darts spielen? Garak hat sich gefreut, dass ich seinetwegen auf der Station geblieben bin. Er weiß, dass ich meinen Vater trotz allem mag. Deswegen fand er es sehr mutig, dass ich mich seinetwegen mit meinem Vater überworfen habe. Ich mache Schluss für heute."  
  
Eintrag Ende  
  
2 Monate später landete durch einen technischen Defekt an der Kommunikationskonsole eine Nachricht für Ziyal bei Captain Sisko auf dem Schreibtisch. Es war die Nachricht vom Daystrom-Institut. Captain Sisko hörte sich die Nachricht an und staunte. „Nicht schlecht! Soviel Mut habe ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut", dachte er. "Sisko an Kira!" "Hier Kira", kam die augenblickliche Bestätigung. "Bitte bringen Sie Miss Tora in mein Büro. Ich habe eine Nachricht für sie, die versehentlich bei mir gelandet ist", fügte er noch hinzu. "Ziyal, was bekommst du für Nachrichten, wegen Captain Sisko dich sprechen möchte?" fragte Nerys neugierig. "Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Ziyal kurz vor dem Büro des Captains. Sie betätigte den Türmelder. "Kommen Sie herein, Miss Tora", ertönte die Stimme von Benjamin Sisko. "Guten Morgen Sir. Nerys hat mir erzählt, dass eine Nachricht für mich bei Ihnen angekommen ist." "In der Tat. Es ist eine Nachricht vom Daystrom-Institut. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie sich um ein Stipendium beworben haben." "Die Ausschreibung war doch für jeden zu lesen. Ich wollte versuchen auf diese Art ein wenig für meine Bildung tun. Auf Bajor würde man in mir nur Dukats Tochter sehen und ich könnte dort nicht in Ruhe lernen. In der Föderation kennt mich keiner", erklärte sie den Grund für ihre Bewerbung. "Dann kann ich nur gratulieren. Sie haben einen der acht Plätze bekommen. Aber hören Sie sich doch die Transmission selber an." Damit drehte er den Schirm und ließ die Nachricht abspielen: "Guten Tag Miss Tora, hier spricht Captain Erika Benteen. Ich teile Ihnen mit, dass Sie zu den 8 Leuten gehören, die ein Stipendium erhalten. Sie erfahren den genauen Studienort auf der Erde. In circa 5 Tagen werden Sie von der USS Bradbury auf Deep Space Nine abgeholt und zur Erde gebracht. Die Passage liegt der Transmission bei. Bitte geben Sie mir Bescheid, ob Sie den Platz annehmen. Auf Wiedersehen. Transmission Ende." Das gibt es doch gar nicht. Das kann nicht sein. Captain Sisko, kann ich gleich von hier aus antworten. Ich nehme den Platz selbstverständlich an. Schade, dass keine Liste der Universitäten beiliegt." Ziyal freute sich sehr. "Natürlich können Sie von hier aus antworten. Haben Sie Major Kira eigentlich über Ihre Pläne in Kenntnis gesetzt? Sie wirkte verwundert", fragte der Captain. "Ich werde es ihr und Garak heute Abend mitteilen. Sie gab noch schnell die Antwort auf und verließ dann das Büro. "Nerys, heute um 22 Uhr bei mir. Ich habe Garak und dir etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen." Damit lud sie Kira, die in der OPS war zu Essen ein.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich höre nicht richtig", entfuhr es Nerys, als Ziyal ihr und Garak ihren Plan mitteilte. "Doch Nerys, ich werde in der Föderation studieren. Ich muss etwas für meine vernachlässigte Bildung tun und ich möchte gerne eine vernünftige Ausbildung machen. Garak, was meinst du dazu?" Ziyal schaute ihren Freund an. "Ich halte es für eine gute Idee. Weißt du denn schon, wo du studierst?" beantwortete er ihre Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. "Nein, das erfahre ich auf der Erde. In circa 5 Tagen reise ich ab. Ich habe den Platz bereits angenommen", erklärte Ziyal den beiden. "Ich wünsch dir viel Glück. Was soll ich deinem Vater sagen, wenn er mal wieder nach dir fragt", wollte Nerys wissen. "Sag ihm einfach, dass ich in der Föderation studiere. Das genügt. Ich werde dir auch nichts Genaueres sagen, damit du keine Schwierigkeiten bekommst. Garak, du wirst es auch nicht erfahren." Damit war die Angelegenheit für Ziyal erledigt.  
  
5 Tage später reiste sie ab. Sie hat sich nur von Garak und Kira verabschiedet. Als sie im Aufenthaltsraum die immer kleiner werdende Station sah, war ihr doch etwas beklommen zu Mute. Für sie begann ein neuer Lebensabschnitt, der nicht einfach sein würde.  
  
Nach der Ankunft auf der Erde brachte man die Stimpendanten auf Starfleet-Gelände in San Fransisco, wo ihnen mitgeteilt wurde, wo sie ihr Studium aufnehmen würden. Ziyal wurde ihrer Herkunft wegen komisch angesehen. Die anderen verstanden nicht, was eine Cardassianerin hier zu suchen hatte. "Miss Tora, Sie werden sich sofort bei Admiral Rixx melden. Ihnen wurde der letzte Platz an der Sternenflottenakademie zugeteilt. Es ist ein Kadett abgesprungen. Morgen beginnt Ihr Studium. Sie habe einiges nachzuarbeiten." Damit entließ Captain Benteen die junge Frau, die ihre Überraschung verbergen musste.  
  
"Willkommen, Kadett", grüßte der Admiral. "Ich zeige Ihnen Ihr Quartier. Ihre Uniform finden Sie dort. Ab sofort dürfen Sie keine Zivilkleidung mehr tragen. Folgen Sie mir." Ziyal folgte dem Admiral verschüchtert. Nach 10 Minuten standen sie im Wohnbereich vor einer Tür. Der Admiral betätige den Türmelder. "Herein", ertönte es von innen. "Kadett Ezri Tigan, ich stelle Ihnen Ihre Zimmerkameradin vor. Das ist Kadett Tora Ziyal." Damit verabschiedete sich der Admiral. "Hallo, ich wusste dass du kommst. Es hat sich an der Akademie bereits herumgesprochen. Du schläfst auf der linken Seite. Morgen geht es für dich los. Was willst du als Hauptfach studieren?" wollte Ezri als erstes wissen. "Technik. Ich möchte Raumschiffkonstrukteurin werden", antwortete Ziyal. "Ich lasse dich erst mal etwas allein, damit du dich einrichten kannst." Damit verließ Ezri das Zimmer.  
  
Vor Ziyal lagen 4 ereignisreiche Jahre. Was am Ende daraus werden würde, lag allein bei ihr. 


End file.
